User blog:Jennifer M./Wolf's thoughts
"Go Red Go!"Veruska shouted to Red who had the black forest truffles who began running from the two giant evil german kids in Wolf's mind "Go Red,you can do it." then suddenly Hensel shouted something to Red "Yeah go run away like a little girl."Red suddenly stopped running "oh no."Wolf thought "what did you call me?"red asked "no, red keep going!" Granny said then Hensel and Greatel thought of an idea "Hmmmm."they said with evil grins "yeah just keep it with "the running away." Greatle taunted "like a scared... little... girl."Hensel said evilly then Red dropped the truffles "no red don't do it."Wolf thought then Red runs towards Hensel and Greatle only to be hit really hard and strong causing her to be thrown into a building hard and then falls to the ground "Red?"Granny said worried walking towards Red Wolf gasps with a sad and Worried expression "oh red."Wolf thought sadly he wanted Hensel and Greatle to pay for hurting his best friend but he thought of Granny's idea earlier "oh that's just really great,or better yet if they eat more truffles they'll be completely unstoppable."Wolf said "really?"Heansel said evilly grinning "Wolf!"Versuska exclaimed who didn't know about the plan "did i just say that out loud?"Wolf asked then Twitchy kicked him in the leg "ow."Wolf said then Hensel and Greatle started eating the truffles "what have you done?we'll have nothing to stop them now."Nicky said "don't worry nick."Red said getting up "all part of the plan."Granny said "plan?what plan?"Nicky asked "relax we got this coverd."Twitchy said smiling "watch and learn."Wolf said as the agents watch Hensel and Greatel getting bigger and bigger and evilly laughing "we are poweful!"Hensel said evilly smiling "wait for it."Wolf said then a button got of Hensel's overalls then Greatel's fingers got fatter "hensel what is happening to us?!"Greatel asked as she got bigger and fatter "see kids you shouldn't overdew sweets those truffle high,and fat and calories."Wolf said then the two german kids suddenly look like big beach balls "i'm stuck."Hensel said the two looked at each other "ah snitzel."they both said "my, my."Nicky said smiling back with Wolf and Red at the very back where the cop cars are "you know they say a hungry wolf eat's more than a lesser wolf."Wolf said Red looked at him smiling "but not you."Red said Wolf also smiled at his partner and also best friend "no not me."Wolf said "so you okay from that injury you had earlier from those kids?"he asked in his caring tone "yeah i'm fine no biggy."Red said "thats good."Wolf said as red smiled he smiled back "granny could help us repair the agency were gonna need help."Nicky said "sisters are always ready aren't we veruska?"granny asked "esspecially with things back where they should be."Versuska said giving the black forest truffle recipe back to granny then the radio suddenly comes on from Red's car "calling all agents mice chasing a guy with a flute."the radio said "what the heck,sounds good."Wolf said Red's face lightens up "ooh i''m driving!"red said excited smiling "says who?"wolf said with a teasing smile then the two inseprable friends run to red's car nicky,granny and versuska smile at the two best friends "go get em' agents."nicky said red was at the driving seat "hey,on our way we should stop for desguises."red said smiling getting in the driver's seat "yeah and i know just the place,so you sticking around here or going back to finish your training?"wolf asked hoping she stays "nah i'm good here."red said smiling wolf smiled back twitchy pops out from the back passenger seat "another happy ending."twitchy said the three friends laugh "let's roll partner."wolf said red starts the car "anything you say partner."red said THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil Locations